Nightmare
"Nightmare" is an episode in season 1. In this episode, CatDog becomes afraid of a monster in their house. Characters *CatDog *Toothpickhead *Winslow *Man (Nightmare) *Girl (Nightmare) *Dracula *Frankenstein Plot The episode starts on a rainy night with CatDog and Winslow at home watching a scary movie. The movie shows two cats running from a monster with a bread as his head called Toothpick Head, who is demanding to know "Who bit my bologna?!". As the cats locked the door behind them, the male cat finds mold in jelly from the Titanic to use against the monster. As Toothpick Head breaks through the ceiling in the movie, Cat shows Dog a sandwich he made resembling Toothpick Head's head, causing Dog to scream. Toothpick Heads shoots toothpicks at the male cat, sticking him to the wall and dropping the jelly from his hand. The female cat opens the window which causes birds to fly in peck away at Toothpick Head, distracting him. The male cat tells her the toaster is the only item they need to kill him. She takes the toaster and shoves it over Toothpick Head's head, and then plugs in the toaster, killing Toothpick Head. Cat laughs after the movie ends, saying, "Who will be his next victims?". As the thunderstorm rages, Cat is sleeping while a scared Dog hugs a toaster. Cat wakes up, telling Dog that Toothpick Head is a make-believe monster. When Dog tries to go to sleep, he finds bread crumbs in his pillow. Cat finds mustard in his pillow and toothpicks all over the room. Dog falls asleep, but Cat becomes scared of Toothpick Head. Cat goes downstairs wearing the toaster in his neck with Dog sleeping. When he opens the fridge, Dog pokes him, scaring Cat. Cat makes a moldy sandwich and eats it. Winslow comes out of his hole, he gets ready to leave the house in fear of dealing with Toothpick Head. Cat throws up. As soon as Winslow leaves, Dog asks Cat if he is scared of Toothpick Head. Cat denies at first, but soon says "YES!" in a scared manner. Dog screams and he and Cat hugs each other in fear. Toothpick Head laughs in a transition. In CatDog's bedroom, hundreds of toasters are placed around their bed. As the lights went out, CatDog screams. As Cat uses a flashlight, he sees Dracula, Frankenstein's monster, and Toothpick Head's shadow, but the shadow is Dog's fingers in front of the light. Dog picks up a smell in the room, and the smell turns out to be bologna! When one piece of bologna lands in their hands, they soon find other pieces of bologna sticking to, and then falling from the ceiling. The falling bologna indicates that Toothpick Head is present! They quickly flee their bedroom, with the background of the hallway starting to resemble that of the movie's, and then Toothpick Head shows up and chases CatDog. In the kitchen, Dog finds mold but Toothpick Head arrives. Toothpick Head shoots toothpicks at Dog, sticking him to the wall. Cat opens the windows where he tries to get the birds but they are absent, with a Back in 5 Minutes" sign placed on their nest. Cat puts the toaster over Toothpick Head's head, plugs it in and zaps him. After Toothpick Head falls, Winslow emerges out of Toothpick Head's bread. CatDog scolds Winslow for his prank. Winslow tears his face into Toothpick Head's face. He rips his face into Cat's face and rips Cat's face into Winslow's face. Cat rips Dog's face but his new face is identical to his previous face. They all laugh. Cat claims Winslow turned out the lights but Winslow claims he did not. When thunder rumbles, Winslow and CatDog screams. CatDog runs out of their house. Winslow takes of his Cat head, reverting his head appearance. He laughs, claiming his trick as the oldest. When the refrigerator opens, Winslow screams as he sees the real Toothpick Head by the fridge. Toothpick Head says Winslow's trick is the second oldest trick in the book. The screen turns black, and displays "The End" and a question mark in red dripping blood. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Halloween Category:1998